Sparks and Jokes
by ASCshadowdragon
Summary: An accident in the science department of Stark Industries leaves Rowena Sparks with shocking news. After a road side bomb exploded, Skyler Rodes comes to find that she is not entirely human. Now, SHIELD comes and leads them into their new lives with the Avengers; Tony x OC, Steve x OC, other pairings I will come up with later! Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Avengers fanfiction...**

**Anyway, my friend and I were thinking about writing an Avengers story together with our characters...so we did and this is the first chapter...well I did a few editing since our original did not start out with the important details...where we started off with is the second chapter where all the more funny things happen and such...this chapter is a little more...serious?**

**Warnings: violence, blood, etc.**

**Ly-chan, if you are reading this , I wanted to get this up so if your character needs to be changed then you can go ahead and either beat me with your notebook or text me...kay?**

**Thor: On with the telling of this fine tale!**

**ASC: T_T...how did Loki put up with you?**

**Thor: He did not put me anywhere...**

**Tony: Just an expression Point Break...**

**ASC: I own nothing but Skyler...Ly-chan owns Rowena...Stan Lee owns the Avengers...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

1:

(Rowena POV)

I hated mornings as much as I hated the drive through Malibu. The sun was brighter today, so I threw on my shades to cover my sensitive brown eyes. Sometimes, I could handle the bright UV rays, but there was no way I could today. Today seemed brighter and hotter. I cursed the thick pants and uncomfortable red shirt. Why bother with a uniform in a science lab? At least I got out with not wearing a skirt.

"Good evening Rowena, busy day last night?" The security guard at the gate smiled.

"Stark gave me a bunch of work that I still have to go through." I sighed.

Behind the thick blonde mustache, he smiled. "Could be worse." He went into the small security box and pulled out a doughnut box. "Saved you one this time."

"Aw, you're a sweet heart." I smiled and took the strawberry one with joy. "Well, I should probably get inside before my pile of work grows."

"Good luck." He smiled.

I drove into my usual parking spot and grabbed the pile of work from the passenger seat of the beat up 1989 Buick Electra. This car was probably the worst car in the history of man; barely starts, the seats are held together by duct tape, windows need to be replaced, can't roll down even one window all the way, there's no mirror on the driver's side, and there was no air conditioner! With my hair thrown in a messy ponytail, I walked in and showed my I.D. to the scanner. The door opened and I sighed at the sight of the head scientists with a pile of paperwork on his personal work area. He pointed to the papers and then to the work lab. Of course he would want me to do some experiments as well as paperwork.

Now, my hands were over stuffed with papers and plans for experiments. I shuffled over to my work area and began looking through the papers. Most of the work held unsolved equations from the big man himself; Tony Stark. If he was so smart, why couldn't he do these by himself? Easily, I solved all the problems and set them aside to turn in. Working on the rest of the paperwork, I noticed a few scientists working on something electrical with some chemicals nearby. How could they be so stupid? I stood and walked over, noticing that they were also testing some coils.

"Keep electrical equipment and chemicals away from each other, you could kill yourself." I picked up the chemicals and put them on an open table, which happened to be the one behind me. With an irritated sigh, I turned back to my work and eventually found my mind wandering to the party every Stark employee was invited to next month. I had no dress still, and I really didn't want to go because the boss would be there.

As my mind was going to other places, I noticed how the scientists by the electrical equipment were working on a few wires. I let my mind wander once more, before the smell of something burning caught my attention. Looking behind me, I noticed someone had knocked over the chemicals and had landed on the floor, melting the tile.

"Get your asses out of here!" I shouted, going over to the emergency alarm on the wall. The scientists ran out in a hurry, one of them dropping the electrical wire causing me to trip over and made the computer parts and other electronics fall on me. The equipment was heavy, but I luckily managed to hit the button with a circuit board.

Then, all hell broke loose. The chemicals touched the electrical wire and my skin, creating a blue spark that surrounded my body. My mind was somehow being overloaded with information and my hands were sparking. The next thing I knew, there was a loud explosion and the lab was turned to rubble. Before I passed out, I saw a strange man in a black suit smirking at me.

**Skyler POV (same day):**

White walls. Twelve white ceiling tiles. Twenty-five white floor tiles. One white door. One small white bed. One tiny white closet filled with white clothes. And one small white room with a shower, metal toilet, and metal sink. Nothing changed. It never changes. There's no window, and there is no clock. The only way I know that I have been in this room for a little over six months were the markings on the wall where I would scratch each day I receive the pills to make me sleep and a few others. But why am I here?

Sure, being caught in a landmine explosion and coming out without a single scratch was unusual. But also coming out of captivity and torture was probably the reason I woke up screaming each time I sleep. Yet, there is still not a mark on my body.

_"It's because you are not completely human, my dear."_ Oh, great, the voice is back.

"Leave me alone." I mumble, going into the white bathroom. The first thing I notice in the mirror is the mess of short dark brown hair and obviously tired bright green eyes. My boring off white T-shirt being crumpled and the light grey sweat pants rolled up to my knees. No shoes, of course.

_"I cannot leave you in the hands of such imprudent humans." _The voice let out a snicker.

"Then how about leaving me alone just long enough so that I can get the hell out of here?" I grumbled, hugging myself.

This voice started coming to me after I was thrown some fifty yards after the bomb. I glanced at the mirror again, seeing a dark shadow take shape. The shadow had a pale face and shocking green eyes much like my own and s cocky smirk. He wore a long black leather attire with green and gold accents. Somehow, in the depths of my mind, I imagined the same smiling face staring down at me with care. But the memory quickly vanishes.

"Who are you?" I walk out, leaving the strange man in the mirror.

_"I am someone you should remember, yet cannot remember." _He says with a smirk, I could tell.

"What? A riddle? I don't feel like solving such a thing."

Talking to the voice became second nature since I have no one else to speak to. But soon, a knock comes to the white door and two doctors come in with a small tray of a paper cup filled with water and a plastic container with my daily medicine. I sit on the bed, taking the water without a word, but what catches my attention is the weird black pill in the plastic container. Plus, I look at the faces of the doctors and they do not look like my usual doctors. Fear creeps into my heart and adrenaline courses through my body.

_"Damn, you have to get out of this building Skyler." _The man hisses in my mind.

"W-what?" I mumble, standing and dropping the container.

_"Get the yourself out of this place!" _He shouts.

I swallow and make my way to the door. But one of the doctors grab my wrists and twists painfully, hearing a snap and then pain floods my body from my shoulder. Then, the strangest thing happens; ropes appear out of nowhere and wrap around the doctors while I make a run for it. Before I step out from my door, I instinctively grab the black pill and close the door once I am in the hallway. I wretch at the sight. Blood litters the floor and walls, and bodies were cut open. The smell of smoke wakes me up, but I don't move.

I've been in a war, but this was too much.

_"Hold on." _Green smoke surrounds me and I am suddenly outside.

"Miss. Rodes, we just came to pick you up." A black man with an eye patch looks down at me. "I am Director Fury of SHIELD; you'll be safe from whoever is chasing you."

I promptly black out, the voice of the pale man in my head.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Thor: Another!**

**Loki: Thank gods I'm adopted...**

**ASC: At least he didn't break anything...hopefully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! ASC here with another chapter! My friend did not kill me! **

**Tony: I almost like this girl.**

**ASC: Shut up Tin Can...**

**Loki: I could get along with you. **

**ASC: T/T...okay...**

**Bruce: On with the story...**

**ASC: Who wants to do the intro?**

**Clint: ASC does not own us...she owns Skyler and her friend owns Rowena...**

**Thor: On with this tale!**

* * *

**2:**

Normal POV:

Tony Stark hated traffic, being in a fast (and expensive) car made driving delicate in heavy traffic. Yet, he was able to drive between the cars easily as soon as there was an opening. Sure there were plenty of honks and profanities filling the air behind him, but Tony didn't give a care. He was Tony Stark, no one really bothered him. Except SHIELD on _many_ occasions.

Parking in the hospital parking lot (taking up two parking places), Tony strode into the emergency lobby where Director Fury was waiting for him. With a sigh, Tony walked over and took off his sun glasses. His AC/DC shirt showed the faint glow from his arc reactor and his faded jeans had engine grease.

"What is it now? Someone fell into a jar of toxic waste?" Tony asked, jokingly.

"Sort of." Fury began walking down the hallway, showing his badge to the security guard. "One of your employees was in the middle of a deadly explosion and she only came out with a few cuts and some…shocking results."

They came to a door where Stark employee Rowena Sparks lay unconscious in the hospital bed. Her head was bandaged and she had a few other bandages on her arms and neck, but other than that she looked fine. A heart monitor was hooked up, but kept blinking out and going back to normal. Even the lights were reacting strangely.

"Oh, that's new." Tony looked around. His chocolate brown eyes came upon Rowena. _Wow, she's a really hot woman. _

"Miss. Sparks managed to get everyone out just in time, but some equipment fell on her when she went to push the emergency button to alert the other scientists in the building. However, she was unable to get out herself. When the ambulance came, they said that she had a few cuts and a possible concussion. But they couldn't check on any further injuries because sparks kept shocking the doctors." Fury said. "Stark, stay here with her. I have to check on another patient that grabbed SHIELD's attention." He walked out.

Tony shrugged and sat in one of the plastic chairs. He looked up and down at Rowena's unconscious form with interest. In the past, Tony met Rowena during an interview where she turned down the offer of a date. No one refuses Tony, so he just began piling work on the poor scientist; giving her equations that he was much too lazy to work out and other assignments. But now he suddenly regrets loading the poor girl up with so many work files. She hardly has any money to spend on her own and Tony could see dark circles under the poor girl's eyes.

Rowena mumbled something with a soft voice. "…work…chemicals…spark…" Her body suddenly shot up, screaming out in a shocked voice. "OH MY GOD I ALMOST DIED!"

The sudden outburst sent Tony jumping and landing on the floor, his heart beating rapidly and his arc reactor glowing brighter with every pulse. "God damnit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He shouted back.

Bright, shinning purple eyes looked over at Tony. Then she glared at Tony. "You bastard! You packed me up with work that I couldn't get anything done!"

A nurse rushed in. "Please keep your voice down." She said.

Rowena looked up and sighed. "Sorry." She glared at Tony.

After much fussing with Rowena's injuries, she left. Rowena looked around, ignoring Tony's gaze. The sparking stopped and everything turned back to normal, but there were a few things that felt different about her body. First, she could literally _feel_ the electricity in the air and could see different electrical patterns. Second, she felt energized and her head was being filled with information that she never knew.

For some time, there was silence before a black man wearing a long black trench coat and an eye patch walked in. "Oh, good, you're up Miss. Sparks."

"Um…who are you?" Rowena asked.

"I'm Director Fury of SHIELD." He said. "Rowena Sparks, it would make things easier if you would come with me so we can straighten some things out with the explosion and what it did to your DNA."

"My DNA?" Rowena felt dread settle in her stomach. "What happened to my DNA?!"

"I can explain it when we get somewhere more secretive and have a greater chance be away from the press and government." Fury put his hands behind his back.

Clothes were presented to Rowena and she changed while Tony and Director Fury were waiting outside. She was now dressed in black yoga pants, a grey shirt with an eagle logo on the sleeve, and white tennis shoes. When she walked out, Tony's eyes widened at the near skin tight clothes on her perfectly slim figure. Her now violet eyes were glancing around nervously.

"Can I get some medicine for my head?" Rowena asked.

"We have some at our base." Fury began walking down the hallway. "I have the other patient already waiting."

No other questions were asked, but Rowena had thousands of questions that she wanted to ask.

**The Helicarrier:**

Skyler looked at the bright lights and groaned. Her head was pounding and her body was sore. The room was grey and the bed she was laying on was comfortable. Somewhere in the distance, of her mind, Skyler could hear the voice in a concerned tone. With slight hesitation, Skyler sat up slightly to look around the room.

"Ah, it's good to see you're up." A man walked in. He had rough, dark brown hair and a kind smile. His purple button up shirt was crumpled and loosely tucked into a pair of black slacks. "How are you feeling Miss. Rodes?"

"Um…okay, I guess." Skyler sat up fully and swung her legs over the bed.

"There was nothing physically wrong with your health; however there was an odd shaped birthmark on your hand that raised some questions. And the scars you have healed cleanly." He said.

"Uh…who are you?" Skyler asked.

"I'm Dr. Banner; I just go by Bruce most of the time."

"Okay, where am I?"

"You're on SHIELD's headquarters." A new voice broke in. "You have been transferred from the…mental hospital wing where a few of the agents thought you were injured."

"Mental hospital?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"PTSD, hearing voices in my head, talking to myself, occasional outbursts, and slight depression. Oh, and past feelings of being suicidal. Wanna complete list?" Skyler stood and looked at her clothes. "Do I get a change in clothes; I'm tired of monochromatic colors." When she looked up, she blinked. "Sorry, have we met? You look like a…pirate from a futuristic sky ship."

"You're not wrong." Bruce murmured.

"I'll have someone bring you some clothes when you go to your room. However, we have people waiting for you to show up. And I am Director Fury of SHIELD." Fury said. "If you will follow me. Dr. Banner, you too."

Skyler sighed and followed out, hugging herself like the insane person she was. The voice was more distant, but reassuring that made her move forward.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Review! **

**Thor: Another!**

**ASC: Thor stop breaking things!**

**Steve: It could be worse...**

**Natasha: He could have smashed your laptop...**

**ASC: NOT MY BABY!**

**Loki: This is amusing...**

**Tony: On with the next chapter then.**

**ASC: Hulk! Stop Thor from breaking things! **

**Hulk: oeufoqneonqojenowjneownvouwbe**

**ASC: Don't type it! Just smash Thor!**

**Loki: Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry that I didn't get this posted earlier. Don't kill me! I wanted to make this tie in a few ends and make a few things clear. **

**Steve: I'm not coming in yet?**

**ASC: No, not yet...**

**Lokitty: ASC does not own Marvel characters...just Skyler and her friend owns Rowena...**

**ASC: KITTY!-glomps Loki- Aren't you the cutest little fluffy kitty...**

**Lokitty: Help...me...**

* * *

"Rowena Sparks, this is Skyler L. Rodes." Director Fury said, introducing the two women.

Rowena looked at the other with interest. _Wow, did she come from a hospital? _Rowena raised an eyebrow. "Um…good evening?"

"Yes, I escaped from a mental institution before it went up in flames. I do have my moments when I tend to talk to myself and much more than I want." Skyler shrugged, she waved a hand. Scars showed against her pale skin, drawing everyone's attention. "No need to worry, I only scream bloody murder at night."

"Okay?" Rowena raised an eyebrow.

"What's your story?" Skyler asked.

"I was involved with a lab explosion that changed my DNA." Rowena shrugged.

"I can tell." Skyler held back a chuckle. "Nice hair by the way."

Rowena's eyes widened. Her hands flew to her usually wavy brown hair and let out a whimper. Instead of soft waves, her hands came in contact with vibrant curls. After being rushed out from the hospital, Rowena never got the chance to look at herself in a mirror.

"Um…any other changes?" She gaped.

"You have…bright violet eyes that I must admit look rather shocking with your hair color." Skyler smiled questionably. "But it looks great!"

"I'm feeling a bit…" Rowena fell into a chair with her head in her hands. She pulled at a few strands of admittedly beautiful brown hair that shone with a mix of mahogany strands. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Who knows? Could be worse." Skyler shrugged and glanced around. "About a year ago, I was involved in an IED that blasted under my feet and sent me some odd fifty or so feet away while my team was killed. I only had a few cuts and bruises. I was held captive by some hostiles for half a year before I escaped and then put into a mental facility a month after the incident. Spent three months there before someone lit the place up and killed everyone."

"Why were you put in the mental ward?" Rowena asked.

"PTSD, hearing a voice in my head, talking to myself, outbursts, depression, suicidal thoughts and actions, and so on." Skyler shrugged.

Director Fury came in and introduced Skyler to Tony and Rowena to Bruce. It was a small meeting, but Skyler and Rowena would soon be dropped off at the Avengers Tower. Fury also began talking about the Avengers, which Rowena and Skyler began tuning out once the talk got more technical. Bruce and Tony began a science filled conversation, which Rowena jumped into excitedly. Skyler's head hit the table a few times.

_"I will never understand how these mortals won." _The voice said with an annoyed sigh.

"Not again!" Skyler shouted. Everyone looked at Skyler suddenly. "Sorry, crazy person just talking to the tiny voice in her head." She waved her hand. It was weird, but everyone returned to their work and the science group started their conversation again on thermowhatever.

_"On a past thought, I would have suggested you to avoid these Avengers, but are a few enemies that would want revenge and you would be safer with the Avengers than at SHIELD." _He said.

"Eh?" Skyler breathed.

_"You shall see me soon, Skyler." _He ended.

Skyler hit her head on the table. "I will never make things clear."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Mm? Oh yeah, I was having a conversation before he hung up." Skyler rolled her head to the side and looked at the billionaire.

"Um…he?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know his name, but he keeps talking to me. I have no name and nothing else to go on." _Except a brief look at a face, but I don't know if I could tell them._ Skyler lifted her head. "So, when do we get a tour of our new home?"

Fury stepped up. "We have a quinjet ready. Miss. Sparks, I feel it was in the best interest, but I feel it would be best for you to temporarily resign from being a Stark employee and move into the Avengers tower. I will have SHIELD handle the payments of your apartment and will pay for your services."

"Thank you." Rowena nodded once.

"Miss. Rodes, Agent Romanoff has been notified and some new clothes were picked up and set in your new apartment at the Avengers tower. Your medical condition will be handled my Dr. Banner. Any records of your stay in the mental facility have been deleted from all hospital records." Fury said.

"Thank god!" Skyler smiled and threw her hands up. "A semi normal life without the constant medicine!"

"We have many of our scientists examine the black pill and they found many unknown elements in the capsule. They ran many possible ingredients and the only recognizable one was cyclobenzaprine." Fury handed Skyler the report on the pill.

"Muscle relaxer?" Rowena looked over at the report. "Yikes, that looked frightening."

"Luckily I managed to tie them up with my…abilities." Skyler shivered.

"I also had Dr. Banner run some blood tests and there were some interesting results as well." Fury put his hands on the glass table. "Your blood came back with an unknown source that appeared to be different blood type than humans. But there was one other thing, your mother is Catharine Rodes, but your father is unknown."

"Mm." Skyler thought for a moment. "My mom told me that my dad was a great man who loved to play tricks and read. She said I have his eyes and gave me a locket that I was unable to open. Oddly enough, I don't remember anything about my dad even though I was about five when my mom said he had to leave."

"Where is that locket?" Fury asked.

"The doctors at the loony house took it away, saying it was a 'choking hazard'. And of course the building was burned down." Skyler looked down.

"Maybe not entirely. Do you know where they would have sent the personal effects?"

"The vault by the front desk. About five hallways where my room was an half a hallway down." Skyler crossed her arms.

"Would you be able to find it once again if you go there?" Fury cut his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I was always able to find it even when it was taken by the bullies and thrown into a river."

Fury nodded once. "Once you have a change of clothes, we'll have an agent escort you to the remains of the building."

Skyler nodded.

Things were about to get interesting. Everyone knew this was only the beginning and there were more interesting things about to happen. Having two unique women all of a sudden show up on radar just proved that there were new dangers on the rise.

(*)

"Are we sure this…woman has been bonded with the computer equipment?" A man demanded, sternly.

"Yes." The other one nodded. "Unfortunately, SHIELD got to her first. However, we have our technicians working on a way to control her abilities."

"Good." The man turned around. He looked down at a picture of the woman with wavy brown hair and smirked. "Have some men infiltrate Stark Industries."

"Yes, sir." A few men did as they were ordered and went off towards another tunnel.

As the leader of the Ten Rings turned, he pulled up a few other pictures of the Avengers and twisted the ring on his finger. He came to the picture of Tony Stark and clenched his jaw, feeling the burn mark on the right side of his head stretch. Soon, he will have his revenge.

* * *

**If you have any guesses, go ahead and ask. I wanted this to be as good as I could get it...if there are a few things that sound weird, please tell me. I want this story to be sooooo amazing that you will be on the edge of your seats!**

**Loki: Now she's being scary...**

**Tony: What, afraid of a fanfiction writer?**

**Everyone else: Yes.**

**ASC: You should be afraid...be very afraid...**

**Tony: Um...yeah...we have a hulk...**

**Hulk: Hulk scared...**

**ASC: Don't worry big guy, you're okay...Tony on the other hand is in a lot of trouble...-smirks-**

**Tony: Shit...**

**Thor: I look forward to the next installment! Another, woman!**

**ASC: What was that?...**

**Thor: Never mind...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony: About time a new chapter comes along!**

**ASC: Sorry! I was having a major case of writers block and kept rewriting this chapter! Plus, I have only had a few hours of sleep! Not only that; my mom keeps getting me to run out and do things! **

**Bruce: Calm down...**

**ASC: I AM CALM!**

**Loki:...Um...**

**ASC: You! Lokitty! Read the thingy!**

**Loki: ASC does not own the Avengers, but she does on Skyler and her friend owns Rowena...**

**ASC: Good!-passes out-**

**Clint: I think she's dead...-pokes her arm-**

**ASC: Poke me and I will personally put your life through a living hell...**

**Clint: I think I hear Director Fury calling!-runs away-**

**Loki: I really like this one...**

* * *

**4:**

Looking up at the tower, Rowena and Skyler nervously stepped out from the SHIELD car. The Stark/Avengers tower was huge, taller than any of the surrounding buildings and looked like a shiny car in a junk yard. No one bothered to ask how many floors there were, but one could guess over a hundred. Rowena was the most nervous since she would be living in the same building as her boss. But it had to be done.

Skyler looked nervously at the building and then at Rowena. At least she wasn't the only one who was nervous. She kind of wondered what living in a place like this would be like. High places were okay with someone like Skyler, but she enjoyed places where she doesn't feel boxed in. Seriously, living in a box at the mental hospital was worse. If Skyler was going to live here, she would need a paint bucket to throw on the wall if they were white.

"So, what do our rooms look like?" Rowena asked, as if she read Skyler's mind.

"Simple, and you can add whatever you want if you want to decorate." Tony answered as he led everyone through the doors and up to the elevator.

"Oh, Gods, if that room is white I am going to go crazy again." Skyler mumbled.

Clint placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly. "It could be off white."

"Nope, no white at all. I want my room green, purple, and orange. No white." Skyler slumped when she looked at her clothes and how everyone was looking at her. "I feel like a walking junkie."

"Could be worse. After the battle with Loki and the Chitari, we went into a shwarma joint as soon as we cuffed Loki." Clint snickered at Skyler's surprised reaction. "It's no joke."

Skyler smiled slightly.

"Okay, Jarvis, take us up." Tony said out loud.

_"Yes, sir." _A computerized voice answered out of nowhere.

Skyler and Rowena jumped at the sound of the voice and looked over at everyone else; they acted like this was all normal. Tony had to explain Jarvis to them and eventually everything about the tower since Skyler and Rowena just kept asking questions. Though, Skyler's questions mostly involved food, books, and random things. Rowena's questions had many long words and about science labs, which Tony and Bruce answered easily and excitedly. The long words had Skyler and Clint just staring at them in confusion while Natasha wore her usual mask; but even she was confused on the scientific talk.

Finally, everyone reached the floor of the tower with the apartments. Tony led the way through the hallway where he also pointed out the kitchen and living room as well as the rarely used dining room. There were a few rooms that were not being used; Tony gave them codes to get into them.

The rooms were the same size, except for Tony's room. Skyler groaned at the white walls and white carpet floors. She slammed the door closed and glared at Tony. Everyone actually backed away from her.

"Do you have a paint bucket?" Skyler said.

"Um…no, but I can send someone to get you whatever color of paint you want." Tony held up his hands in surrender.

"No, I want to go out and pick out things to make this rom look more like a room rather than…that place." Skyler took a deep breath and walked into the white room and went to the closet. She started changing into whatever clothes there were in there. The clothes looked nice enough, but she felt like she might need to replace the girly clothes that must have been picked out.

Clint blushed slightly and closed the door while everyone else awkwardly turned around. Rowena went into her room and inspected it, there were a few clothes from her apartment in there, which she was thankful for. When Skyler's door opened, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black knee length boots, a green tank top, and a purple long sleeve sweater that was held together with just a few inches of zipper on the top and showed plenty of her cleavage from the green tank top. Skyler also wore a green wool beanie over her dark brown hair to keep down the unkempt mess that she didn't feel like brushing through right now.

Skyler crossed her arms. "So, when do we leave?" She asked.

"Um…how about once Ro gets changed?" Tony shrugged.

"Ro?" Rowena raised an eyebrow at the nickname. She rolled her eyes and went into her room, hating the white. _How did Skyler survive seeing so much white? No wonder she hates it. _

Skyler walked down the hallway until she came to the living room. She decided to explore around the tower floor for a while until she came to the training room one floor down. When she looked through a doorway, she gaped at the sight of a tall blonde demolishing a punching bag with his wrapped fists. The blonde must not have heard her since he was still punching the innocent bag until the thick chain holding it up snapped and crashed against the wall, spilling sand over the floor.

The man sighed and turned only to widen his clear blue eyes. "Um…can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry!" Skyler blushed. _Oh Gods he is hot!_

"Are you lost? These floors are for Avengers only." He crossed his strong arms.

With a gulp, Skyler stood straighter. "I'm a new recruit, my name is Skyler Rodes."

"Really? My name is Steve Rogers, Captain America." He relaxed and smiled shyly. "So…when did you get here?"

Skyler chuckled. "It's a long story."

"How long?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"About as long as a walk through the tower where the others are waiting." Skyler shrugged.

"Okay." Steve smiled.

When Rowena came out of her room, she was wearing a pair of steel washed skinny jeans, black converse, a green shirt with a white skull on the front and hanging off one shoulder, and black fingerless gloves. She looked at herself and shrugged; her curled hair was still as it was, but it was more in control now after adding what some water and a few products into the curls. She made a note to pick up something to bring back her wavy hair, or something to control her wayward curls. Tony blushed until his whole face burned. Bruce turned slightly, hiding a blush on his face. Then, they heard laughter coming towards them.

From down the hallway came Steve and Skyler. Skyler was just finishing her story of when she first woke up on the helicarrier and had yelled at the air like a madwoman. Steve laughed when he heard about Tony's expression.

"Oh, Sky, I see you've met Capsicle." Tony said.

Skyler glared at Tony. "I am still angry at you Tin Can. You said the room won't be white, and it was white."

"Hey, I have people decorate, so I don't really know much about what color the other rooms are." Tony shrugged.

"I wish I had a handle on my powers so I could tie you to a flag pole." Skyler put her hands to her sides and put more weight on her left foot. She glared at Tony with a small smirk.

"Okay, I swear I've seen that smirk before!" Tony backed away.

Steve smiled slightly. "I'm going to shower."

"See you later." Skyler smiled. "I'm going to take Tony and have him pay for some stuff."

"Wow, I would hate to be thrown into your trouble." Clint tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Rowena said.

"We need some help." Skyler smirked.

"Seriously, I keep thinking I've seen that smirk somewhere!" Tony wailed as he was dragged out by Skyler and Rowena.

"Come on boys, it is best not to mess with a woman when they need to go shopping to make them feel at home." Natasha said.

Clint was unfortunately caught by Natasha, though Bruce managed to get away into his lab. Of course, it helped that Bruce promised to show Rowena the entire R and D floors; Clint only said that he really didn't want to go shopping with a bunch of girls. Though, when facing a master assassin who had some things to pick up, an unstable sparking scientist, and a girl who just broke out of a mental ward; no one in the tower (other than Bruce) was safe.

* * *

**Natasha: Since ASC passed out...it would be best to review this story.**

**Steve: Poor girl needs her sleep, but she'll have the next chapter up as soon as she can!**

**Clint: IT WASN'T ME!**

**ASC: -carrying Thor's hammer and soaking wet-...Clint...don't make me kill you...**

**Loki: Ah, the love of mischief...**

**Thor: Has anyone seen my hammer?**

**Bruce: I believe that ASC has it.**

**Thor: Really? No one can lift the hammer so easily...**

**Clint: HELP!**

**ASC: Review and I might spare his life!**

**Clint: PLEASE!**

**ASC: GET YOUR GOOD LOOKING ASS OVER HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Another chapter! Actually, I posted two chapters! I wanted to wait until I finished a few other chapters and get this posted!**

**Loki: When am I going to come in?**

**ASC: Patience...**

**Tony: Is there going to be anything with XXXXXX and XXX...**

**Steve: *blush* TONY!**

**Thor: I do not understand...**

**ASC: Everyone sit down and read the damn story!**

**Everyone: *sits***

**ASC: Good. Hulk, take it away.**

**Hulk: Writer no own Avengers...writer own Sky and friend owns Ro.**

**ASC: Good boy!**

* * *

Skyler POV:

After the fun shopping trip, I looked around at my freshly painted room and newly stained furniture. Everything in the room was perfect. I ran my hands through the new books that Tony had surprised me with; astrology, physics, fantasy tales, blank journals, and a few other books that caught my attention when we visited a bookstore. When the same books appeared in my room once the painting was drying, I literally ran into Tony and hugged him until I he was begging for air.

My room was mostly filled with books and painted with soft lavender with part of the wall where the long window was that lead out to the balcony painted the small part of the wall that looks like it is an old broken wall that lead out to a garden where many flowers bloomed in various colors, but no pink. I even had veins painted over some of the brick. For some reason, when I look at the garden, I can actually smell the flowers and faintly imagine two smiling faces.

Quickly, I turn away to the rest of my room where I also had a small circular chair near the window where I could easily be comfortable. Tony had said he wanted my stay at the tower comfortable, and I have never felt so at home in a long time. I fell onto my bed with a soft green comforter and soft orange pillows.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called, sitting up.

Clint came into my room, a small smile perched on his face. "Wow, I never thought a room could look like this. And I can't get over how your hair looks now, it's cute."

"Thanks?" I raised an eyebrow. My hand brushed the dark brown strands, now just barely bellow by ears in a reversed layer where it was slightly longer in the front and shorter in the back, but not by much. Natasha had insisted, saying that it looked neater and would be easier to manage.

"Well, Fury called and asked, more like demanded, if you were ready to head to find your locket." Clint leaned against the door frame.

"Uh…yeah, I guess." I pulled on my boots once again and stood. "Do I need anything else?"

"Probably a gun since we don't know if there any enemies roaming about." Clint shrugged. "A quinjet is coming to pick us up from the roof, and it might be a long ride since the building is in the middle of nowhere in California."

"Seriously?" I looked up from packing a few books into a small brown messenger bag. "No wonder it was so sunny when they walked me to solitary."

Clint looked at me with confusion and concern.

"Don't worry, it was nothing big. Just when they caught me in one of my fits." It took me a while to realize that I hadn't heard the voice in a few hours since I came to live at the tower. Maybe I was becoming a normal person! "Hey, Clint, what would your definition of normal be?"

He blinked, uncertain. "Many people have their own definition of normal. My way of normal is a quiet, threatening appearance. Tasha's meaning for normal is the way you see her now at the tower and at headquarters. Tony is always an annoying, smart, pain in the ass with tons of money to waste. Steve is always shy, loyal, kind, and a soldier. Bruce is quiet and smart when he is not the Hulk. Not everyone is the same, just being who you are is normal."

I smiled. "Thanks Clint." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "For a master assassin, you really know who to lift someone's spirits. You almost remind me of my dad!"

"Do you remember him?"

My smile faded. "Very faintly. I remember that he told me the same thing when I was young. But I don't remember his face."

Clint put a hand on my head. "Give it some time."

For a guy who didn't smile much, he was being really nice and smiled like he had his entire life. I may or may not have had a sibling before, but I was beginning to think of Clint like a brother.

As soon as we boarded the quinjet, I noticed Steve standing on the roof with a small smile. He was dressed in simple jeans, a tight white V-neck shirt, and a brown leather jacket. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks and my eyes widened. Steve smiled right at me and put his hands in his pockets. If it were any possible, I felt my cheeks begin to blaze with heat I have not known in many years.

"Hey, Sky." Steve said. "Your hair looks really cute."

My blush must have deepened because Clint nudged my side with his elbow. "Ah…t-thanks Steve."

"Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Um…y-yeah."

**Rowena's POV:**

My hair was more manageable now that Natasha showed me how to tame the curls. It actually looked really good. I don't think I have ever seen my hair shine like this in my entire life. The purple eyes were new, but Skyler kept saying that the color was amazing with my hair and made me seem more alive. When I came back from the little shopping trip, I looked at the mirror in the bathroom and was amazed that I didn't have dark circles under my eyes and I didn't need to wear contacts any more.

Tony went out as soon as we got back from dragging him and Clint around the mall. At first I was kind of wondering where he was going, but I ignored it eventually and read some books I picked out. When Tony came back, he held out a bag. Once I looked inside it, I tackled Tony with a hug. I smiled happily at him, seeing a huge blush form across his face. All of my most valuable possessions were now here with me. Now I can feel more at home.

"Um…I-I'll let you get settled in." Tony said.

"Thank you Tony." I smiled before closing my door shyly. My heart was beating fast and there was the familiar rush of blood to my cheeks.

A few seconds later, I heard a shout and looked outside my door. Skyler had apparently ran down the hallway to where Tony was standing in the living room and threw her arms and legs around him in a very excited hug. At first I was sort of jealous, but that quickly went away when Skyler jumped off of Tony and thanked him for all the books before running back to her own room.

After I had arranged my stuff around the room, I walked out and went to Bruce's lab since he told me about a checkup. I had noticed that most of my cuts had already healed and there were a few bruises that completely disappeared. Natasha had put makeup over the bruises earlier and some concealer over the cuts on my forehead and neck. But there was nothing now.

The lab was the most exciting place to be. Wherever I looked, there were tons of sciency things. I sat on the medical bed while I waited for Bruce to walk in. Earlier, I heard that Skyler was going to go back to the mental hospital to find her locket along with Clint. Steve had already headed up there; I already knew what Skyler's reaction would be.

"How are you feeling Rowena?" Bruce walked in, a file in his hand.

"Great. Most all my cuts and bruises are gone." I swung my legs slightly.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and put on his glasses. "Well, I can already tell that there are no marks from the cuts. I have the results from your earlier blood tests. "There are some bonding chemicals that have attached themselves to your DNA and it seemed that it had actually absorbed the electricity and wove it into your codes. What shocked me the most was the X-ray scan the doctors ran." As he pulled out a picture and put it on a light table, he pointed out a few things. "Your brain activity was actually increased while you were being examined and the doctors actually found something. There is actually a metal fragment in your brainstem that didn't seem to be damaging anything, but it is firmly planted against the stem."

I ran my hand across the back of my neck but I didn't feel anything. "How long was it there?"

"Recent, probably after the accident or before. It's hard to tell since there is no injection point or even an incision of how it could have been inserted. Surgery would be out of the option since it is so close to your brainstem and right under your spine." Bruce removed his glasses and leaned against the table. "Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"Just that some scientists were working on some electrical parts close to some chemicals so I moved the test tubes over to the work table behind me while I worked on some papers and equations. Apparently, the chemicals had been knocked over and I tried to get to the emergency button, but the electrical equipment had fallen on me and I was barely able to push the button before there was an explosion. And I woke up in the hospital." I shrugged. "Oh, there was a man in a suit standing at the lab entrance looking at me like he won a prize."

"Would you be able to remember what he looked like?" Bruce looked at me with general concern.

"Probably, but I was already on the verge of blacking out that I might not remember his face. Though his suit looked very expensive and he was probably around Clint's age if not slightly older."

"Mm…it would be easier if Steve was here, he could probably sketch from your memory and give a rough outline of who we were looking for." Bruce sighed. "He should be back by tomorrow, but for now there is nothing else to discus. Your injuries are nearly healed and there is virtually nothing else wrong."

"My life is just getting creepy." I rubbed my temples.

"At least you don't turn into a huge green rage monster." Bruce smiled.

"No, but I am a very unstable electrical bomb that could be set off at any minute."

"True."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter! **

**Loki: ASC does not own Avengers!**

**Tony: I was going to say that!**

**Steve: T-Tony, it doesn't matter who says the disclaimer. **

**ASC: Mm...Tony stop dancing the funky chicken...**

**Tony:...Can I blast her...**

**ASC: Steve...smexy ass...**

**Steve: 0/0**

**Loki: *laughing***

**ASC: Loki...keep wearing the loincloth...**

**Tony and Steve:...what?**

**Loki: T/T...**

* * *

**The Remains of the Mental Hospital**

Burnt bits of beds, empty rooms and hallways, pieces of paper and ceiling fans, and the fragile skeleton of the building was all that remained. Clint said that the bodies of the patients and employees were removed, very few survived. There was hardly anything left of the ceiling. The brick walls were still standing, but it was hard to tell for how long.

Skyler walked through the front door that was barely hanging on the hinges. She looked around and tilted her head slightly as if listening for something. Clint and Steve are by the front doors while a perimeter was set up by SHIELD agents. A scan proved that no one was in the remains of the building, but they wanted to make sure.

As she walked through the remaining hallways, over fallen parts of the ceiling and fallen doors. Skyler didn't want to put her hands on the blackened walls because she doesn't know where people died. But she moved through the hallways and concentrated on her destination. After taking a few turns, Skyler came to a locked room with a metal door. The door was still closed and locked.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Skyler called.

Soon, Clint and Steve came to the door. The archer pulled out a lock picking kit and was easily picking the lock. Once the door was opened, Skyler walked in and was met with tons of file cabinets. Each cabinet was grey and were marked with letters of the alphabet. She first searched for her first name, but then went through the R's. The drawer was locked as well, so Clint worked his magic again.

"Rodes." Skyler plucked the file out and found her locket and a few papers.

The locket was gold and had a purple rose and a snake on the front with a few markings along the edge. On the back, there were a few initials with elegant script; L.O, C. R, and S. L. R. Skyler pulled out the locket from the plastic bag and ran her fingers over the dog tag sized, oval shaped locket. She also found her military dog tags in another bag.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Steve looked at the gold locket.

"Those look like Celtic knots…like what Thor has on his hammer." Clint looked over Skyler's shoulder.

"I was three when my dad had this made for me. He said it would help…" Skyler trailed off. Slight memories were running through her mind when she sees or hears something familiar. When Skyler opened the locket, she was met with a soft light.

_"You should know that I will never leave you." _The voice said softly, causing Skyler to sharply look around the room.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Skyler shouted at the air.

"Um…I didn't know we were bothering you." Steve raised his hands and stepped back, hurt in his blue eyes.

"Ah! No not you, the guy who keeps taking to me." Skyler said quickly.

_"Ah, the man out of time and the hawk." _The man chuckled. _"You have made both good and bad friends. But if either of them cause you harm I will have to kill them." _

Skyler growled. "You will not kill them! What are you my dad?!"

Clint and Steve were just backing away. They knew about her mental disorders, but they were surprised by the outbursts.

_"Look into the locket and find out." _The voice sounded so close, but there was no one else in the room.

With a heavy sigh, Skyler opened the locket all the way and a projection appeared above it in the golden light. A raven haired man was holding a three year old Skyler while a dark, curly brown haired woman had her arms wrapped around both of them. Skyler's eyes soften at the image and it changed to a picture of the same raven haired man teaching Skyler from various books at around the same age. Another picture shows the curly haired woman on a trampoline with a much older Skyler, probably about five or six, and both were wearing costumes that looked like they were from a circus. More pictures came and eventually, landed on a picture Skyler at the age of seven with the raven haired man dressed like they were coming back from a Halloween trip.

"Oh my god." Clint said, shocked.

"Is that even possible?" Steve sounded angry.

"What?" Skyler looked at the two men.

"Your dad is Loki?!" Clint looked a bit scared and angry, he backed away and put a hand on the gun at his hip.

"Who? Clint, Steve, I barely remember anything about my family. Help me out here!" Skyler closed the locket and crossed her arms.

"Loki was the guy who tried to take over the world. He practically destroyed New York!" Steve stepped back, his entire body tense.

"Yeah, he also took over my mind and used me to kill people." Clint had already pulled out his gun.

It felt like Skyler couldn't breathe. The man in the images, smiling kindly and laughing, had killed people. She bit her lip and looked down. "So what, you're going to kill me or throw me in prison for something I didn't do. Just because of whom my dad is?"

Neither of them answered.

Skyler almost felt like she was betrayed. She felt like she fit in just a few hours ago, and now she was gazed upon with a mix of shock and anger.

_"Follow what you feel and I will meet you again soon, Skyler." _The voice, Loki, said. His voice was sincere and kind, and full of truth.

"Do what you wish." Skyler put on the locket and the dog tags. She raised her hands in surrender.

**The Helicarrier:**

Director Fury was at first shocked, and then he was just outright confused on what to do. According to Skyler's military records, she was an amazing soldier and a skilled sniper. She earned the name Top Shot from her team. There was not a single bad mark in her records, not even a warning! The mystery was the length of the records information. It stretched back as far as when Skyler was about ten.

Catharine Rodes had passed away sixteen years ago when Skyler was around the age of ten or eleven. Skyler was then placed with her uncle until he was killed in a car accident when Skyler was sixteen. She was taken to a foster home where she studied hard to go to a military school and graduated at the top of her class. Soon after that, she was living at the barracks at Fort Dix in New Jersey at the age of twenty one before she was shipped off to Afghanistan.

Skyler was there for five years until her team was called out to search for Tony Stark. She was involved with an IED explosion, which she escaped with only a few cuts and bruises and held captive. When she escaped, that was when the mental problems began to arise.

Fury was still trying to figure out what happened with the missing files. Any known childhood would be from the locket and any memories Skyler received. Loki was still on Asguard, and no one wanted him on Earth. Of course, Skyler needed someone who could teach her magic and Rowena was still unstable.

Bruce knew self-control, but no one on the team had powers like Rowena. Rowena's powers are just being uncovered, but no one knew the full extent of her abilities. Skyler is mostly out of control with her powers, and it appeared that she could control her powers when she was younger.

"Sir, Sparks is coming in. She's angry." Maria Hill said.

Fury looked up from the screens in his office. The lights flickered in the helicarrier. Yeah, Rowena was angry.

The door opened and Rowena stood with her arms crossed and visible sparks buzzing around her body. She walked in and Fury could feel the hairs on his arms stand up with all the electricity Rowena was giving off. Violet eyes seemed to glow with her anger and send sparks up to the light bulbs, making them explode.

"Yes, Sparks?" Fury remained calm.

"Did you seriously just put Skyler in prison?" Rowena demanded.

"I just assigned her to a holding cell, it was not my choice. The council wanted her to be put in a maximum security prison." Fury answered.

"I want to see her." Rowena seemed to calm down slightly since the sparks stopped and the power in the helicarrier seemed to return to a stable level.

Maria led the way to the holding cell. Through the sliding doors, Rowena was showed to the room where a reinforced glass cell was being held up by hydraulic arms. Skyler was standing in the center of the cell with her arms behind her back. She turned and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Ro." Skyler said. "How was your day?"

"Fine, until I heard that you were put in here." Rowena glared at Fury. "Open up, Sky is not a threat and didn't hurt anyone."

"She may not have hurt anyone, but I didn't want to put her in there in the first place." Fury crossed his arms. He pushed a button and the doors slid open. "Any news on Loki?"

"Yeah, Uncle Thor is bringing him to Earth as part of his punishment. He has no magic until he proves himself worthy of them. Thor thought it would be best if Loki lives at the tower, maybe help with our powers and such." Skyler shrugged. "Oh, dad also said that he will not cause any more trouble since he was not of sound mind the last time he came here. He'll explain everything once he gets here; which should be today or tomorrow."

"Loki is coming to Earth?" Fury sighed. "Great, more paperwork." He muttered.

"Could be worse." Skyler smiled. _I wonder if the others will treat me differently after they hear the news._ She thought solemnly, remembering the expressions from Clint and Steve.

* * *

**Okay! Review! Review! REVIEW!**

**ASC: *yawn*...so...what happened while I was out?**

**Steve: You were talking in your sleep...**

**ASC: Really? **

**Loki and Tony: Yes.**

**ASC: Okay then! Please review!**

**Clint: Wow, never thought I would see Loki blush! **

**Loki: Shut up hawk!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comin back with a new chapter! Sorry...writers block and lack of sleep once again...**

**Loki: When do I come into the story?**

**Thor: You were already in the story...I was not though...*pouts***

**ASC: Aw! Pouty Thor! XD**

**Tony: I need a drink...**

**Natasha: There are too many crazy people...**

**ASC: Come on Natasha, you know you love them...**

**Natasha:...**

**Clint: ASC does not own Avengers or anything Marvel...she owns Skyler and her friend owns Rowena!**

**ASC: But a girl can dream!**

* * *

Skyler was right. When she had walked into the tower, the team stared at her. Steve, who was sitting on the couch had looked away and stood to leave. Clint bit his lip and walked towards the bar. Tony was glancing around, until he stood to refill his glass of scotch.

"Well, I'll…just be in my room." Skyler walked down the hallway to her room where she changed into a simple pair of black yoga pants and a gold colored tank top. She picked up a book and walked over to the balcony where she leaned against the glass barrier with a sigh.

_"I am sorry, I never thought your team would act as such." _Loki said.

"No, I sort of guessed that something like this would happen." Skyler opened the book.

_"SHIELD does not understand that you are almost harmless." _Loki sighed heavily.

"Yeah, but Fury's bosses said I might be communicating information and trying to take over the world in revenge against you I guess."

_"They always assume the worse." _

"So, you're coming here tomorrow with Thor. Should I call him Uncle Thor? Or just Thor?"

_"Just Thor. I have yet to tell him about you, he might get over excited." _

Skyler smiled. When she looked at the book, her eyes widened and a breath was caught in her throat. On the page was filled with bloody letters and a face. She threw the book away and clutched her head, wide eyes staring out at nothing. While Skyler's body began to seize up, she began to see blood all around her. She shot up and kicked the glass hard enough to break the barrier.

Out in the living room, the Avengers heard the glass breaking and shot up. Steve could tell that the sound came from Skyler's room and was the first one to come to the locked door. He pounded on the door and tried the handle, but nothing happened.

"Skyler!" Steve called.

Glass breaking was the only sound coming through the other side. He stepped back and used his strength to break down the door.

"Jarvis, what's going on in there?!" Tony asked.

_"Miss. Rodes' heart rate is rising quickly. She is located on the balcony." _The AI answered.

Steve ran in and caught sight of Skyler laying on the balcony where glass from the barriers surrounded her. She was clutching her head and shivering. He ran all the way to the sliding glass door until ropes suddenly appeared and blocked off the way to the glass doors.

"Skyler!" Steve shouted, trying to break the ropes; but they wouldn't budge.

"Sky!" Rowena ran forward, right through the ropes like they were never there. She put her hand on Skyler's shaking shoulder.

Skyler jerked sharply, but her body was too close to the edge and she began to fall. Time seemed to slow. Rowena tried to grab Skyler, but ended up slipping and falling with her. Steve and the rest of the team ran forward once the ropes disappeared. But it was too late. The two were already plummeting down the side of the tower.

"Ro!" Tony shouted.

Rowena screamed and closed her eyes. All around her, she could feel different threads from the many buildings around her. Out of pure desperation, Rowena connected to the strongest source of power and called out for help. Coming out of a window was Iron Man, but Tony was still up on the balcony.

The Iron Man suit grabbed Rowena and Skyler. Rowena's eyes widened and she could see a violet pulsing thread connecting her to the suit. It became apparent that Rowena was controlling the suit and not Jarvis or Tony. She looked down at Skyler, the woman looked so scared and was grasping on to whatever she could.

"It's okay Skyler, you're fine." Rowena said calmly, despite her pounding heart.

Skyler looked up, fear was still present in her eyes. "He's going to come back…he's going to find me again."

"It's going to be fine, we're going to protect you. Your dad is coming tomorrow, right? You'll be okay." Rowena smiled slightly.

"Daddy? Yeah…" Skyler's eyelids began to grow heavy.

"It's okay to sleep, Loki will be here tomorrow." Rowena said.

"Tomorrow…" Skyler mumbled before falling asleep.

The Iron Man suit landed on the balcony. Everyone stepped back and were looking questionably at the suit and then at Rowena. Steve took Skyler in his arms and Bruce guided him to the medical room. Tony looked around the suit and noticed that instead of the soft blue that was usually in the eyes and the place for the arc reactor, there was a vibrant purple color. Rowena's eyes were also glowing slightly.

"Jarvis, what's powering the suit?" Tony asked.

Clint and Natasha were looking at each other before Clint went out to follow Steve to the medical room, Natasha eventually went with him.

_"The readings show that an energy spike is at the same levels with Miss. Spark's. There is a strong energy reading coming from Miss. Sparks that is nearly as strong, if not stronger, than the arc reactor." _Jarvis answered.

Tony stepped up and placed a hand on the suit, nothing happened. "So, you can control my Iron Man suits." He looked at Rowena. "Anything else you can do Sparky."

Rowena shrugged and walked out, going in the direction of the medical room, the Iron Man suit following. "I'm gonna borrow this for a while."

"Um…no. That's mine, I never said you could borrow him for your games." Tony marched after her, telling himself that he would get someone up here and clean up the glass and make sure the new glass is more reinforced…probably bullet proof glass in this case.

"Wasn't asking, and I could almost care less about what you say about it." Rowena smirked. When she entered the elevator to take her down, she made the suit flip Tony off. To be completely honest, Tony thought that was impressive; but he wouldn't say that out loud.

Tony entered the elevator and began a run of questions, most of which involved Rowena's other abilities. Of course, Rowena would answer those questions with a simple shrug.

In the medical room, Skyler was checked over. She had only a few minor cuts from the glass and her hands were raw from grasping some glass. Bruce worked on her hands, after already making sure she had no serious injuries. The cuts on her hands didn't need stiches, but were heavily bandaged. By now, Skyler's heart rate was back to normal and she was sleeping.

Steve sat in a chair, resting his forehead on his clasped hands and his elbows on his knees. "She's going to be alright?"

"Nothing major. Some slight cuts, and some bruises from being caught by the Iron Man suit. But that's about it." Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Skyler must have been set off by something either mentally or physically. If I had her medical reports on her mental condition then it would be easier to help her."

"What about those ropes?" Clint asked, coming in. "Those ropes were real enough, then disappeared. Looks like they were from magic."

"None of us knows anything about magic, but we know that Skyler is a bit unstable. Let's leave it at that." Bruce said.

"How come Rowena could get through the ropes and we couldn't?" Natasha crossed her arms.

"We don't know." Steve answered.

"Can we stop talking about what happened? Skyler may be able to hear us." Bruce said.

Rowena and Tony had stopped by, saying that they would be in the lab. Clint and Natasha eventually decided to go to the training room. Obviously, everyone was a little on edge with the fact that Loki was coming back to be at the tower and with Skyler's sudden reaction to something on the balcony. Things were starting to get a bit crazier.

* * *

**Okay! Tell me how it was! Good? Bad? PLEASE TELL ME OR I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!**

**Bruce: You're already crazy...**

**ASC: And I love every minute of my craziness...**

**Tony:...Seriously...is there going to be anything with XXXX and-**

**Steve: Tony...please...**

**Tony: Hah! Captain Virgin is embarrassed!**

**ASC: Tony...shut up...*pouts***

**Tony:...ah...yeah...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! I was having computer trouble and my keys were sticking for the longest time! I called tech support and asked about my problems...but my keyboard is still having trouble and I am going to send it in to get fixed...so I might not post for a while...just a warning...but I will be using the family computer which my mom uses mostly...**

**Tony: If you owned a Stark Labtop...then you wouldn't of had that problem...**

**ASC: Okay...find me a Stark store with low prices a college student could afford...**

**Tony:...**

**Loki: Can I throw him out the window again...**

**ASC: I wish...but Ro and Ly-chan would get angry with me...T.T**

**Rowena: No...you can throw him out the window right now...**

**Loki: -smirks-**

**Tony: N-no...Loki...no...uh...STEVE!**

**Steve:...just once...**

**Tony: Traitor!**

**Clint:...for once...I agree with Loki...**

**ASC: Clint, dear, do the disclaimer...**

**Clint: ASC does not own the Avengers, only her thoughts!**

* * *

Rowena's POV:

Tony was looking over my shoulder as I took notes on my recent fall and seeing the many threads of electricity. I tried to ignore him, but the smell of motor oil and grease kept filling my nose. Looking around, I saw faint threads again and wrote where they connected and what color they were. Most of the threads were a white-blue and connected to the floor where they continued to the larger energy source. A few threads were different colors, but not much.

The Iron Man suit was strange. There were no threads, but it was radiating some sort of energy. I concluded that any power source can be connected to the suit, since I was easily able to control it. All through my observations, Tony was making his own observations about me. I could see him look down my shirt when I write and he would look over my shoulder. As much as I wanted to punch him in the face, I wanted to try keeping my frustration down...at least until I get to a punching bag.

"Tony, go mess with something else other than me. I'm trying to get a handle on these abilities of mine and I don't want you to somehow get shocked." I turned to him and placed a hand on my hip.

"My tower, my rules." Tony shrugged and sat up on the table.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Fine, just don't get too close and don't bother me."

When I turned to look at a thread, I noticed that it was different than the other light blue ones. It was a slightly darker red with strands of white. I tilted my head and touched the thread, only to connect to a phone call coming in from SHIELD. Every word was clear, as if I was in a meeting room with both people on either side.

_"I think Loki should just be left here at the tower. Maybe he could help teach Skyler about her magic stuff and even help Rowena with control." _I instantly recognized Steve's voice.

_"I'm already having trouble Captain."_ Fury's voice said. _"The Council wants to put Loki in an underground cell that is guarded 24/7." _

_"Can't you convince them to let Loki at least stay here under surveillance?" _

_"Captain Rogers, I just got the Council off my ass about Miss. Rodes. Loki is a war criminal even if he was mind controlled. Killing civilians is a crime, it doesn't matter who the person or god is." _

_"But sir…"_

_"And think about the reactions to anyone who might recognize Loki." _

Steve was silent for a while until he spoke again. _"If Loki stays at the tower, then it would be easier for the Avengers to take care of him if he gets out of hand. Jarvis can watch him and report if Loki does anything out of line. Besides, Loki won't have his powers while he's here or something like that." _

Fury sighed. _"I'll talk to the Council. If they agree, then Loki is on your hands. But if they do not then he goes right to the cell assigned to him." _

_"Yes, sir." _

I pulled out of the conversation and shook my head. "Well…that's both good and disturbing news."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Steve was on the phone with Fury and asked to have Loki at the tower to help Skyler and I learn more about our abilities." I answered with a shrug. "Fury was a little more…uncertain."

"Of course he was. But how did you know?"

"I apparently tapped into the call connection and was able to listen clearly as if I was there in person." I wrote down the information and notes on the side. I also drew the lines clearly and sketched out what the connections looked like.

Tony kept looking on at the information and going back and forth between the notes and glaring at the Iron Man suit, now sitting like an actual person on a chair. I was writing down more information as the minutes ticked by. Skyler was still sleeping despite it having been a few hours since the panic attack.

Every now and then, I would call Bruce and ask how Skyler's condition was. So far nothing changed and her body was refusing most treatments. It was getting close to sunset and most of the Avengers were getting ready for their new house guests. Thor would be landing by tomorrow along with Loki. Everyone was nervous about having Loki at the tower; the tension in the air was so thick.

With a tired sigh, I stood up and walked out of the lab with Tony on my heels. I went into the medical room where Skyler still lay on a bed. Tony was still with me, but sitting away from Skyler.

"You know Skyler is a good person." I said. "But why is everyone treating her like she was the one who destroyed most of New York?"

"It's because of who her dad is. Shield thinks that Skyler would become a power crazed maniac like her dad." Tony answered. "A reputation follows down a family line and some believe their children will be the same."

I sighed. "Then those people are stupid. Loki and Skyler are the same in some ways, but personality wise they are not. Skyler is like this clown I once saw at a circus once; making people smile. Loki…he's just misunderstood."

Tony was quiet for a while. "You'll have to convince Clint to not use Loki as target practice then."

"That would be a challenge." I admitted.

Skyler suddenly stared. Her eyes opened slightly and she glanced around. "W're m' I?"

"Eh?" Tony looked over at Skyler.

"And I thought you would understand slur talk." I rolled my eyes. "And you're in the medical room in the tower, not a hospital."

"Thank gods." Skyler sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Easy, you're probably going to be sore." I said.

"You are forgetting that I am the daughter of a god." Skyler chuckled slightly. "What happened anyway?"

"You broke the glass boundary on your terrace and fell out, taking me with you." I said with a lop sided smile.

"Sorry." Skyler looked down.

"I have plenty of money to repair that. What I am still thinking about is that little trick with the ropes and Ro could easily get through and the rest of us couldn't." Tony said.

"Probably for defense, I did the same thing at the mental hospital with those doctors who tried to drug me. I remember my dad saying something that the magic he passed on to me somehow attached to my love for the circus and acrobatics when I was seven."

Tony nodded. "So…about Loki coming tomorrow…"

"My dad won't have his magic and will basically be mortal. He has to prove he is worthy of his magic and immortality, just like how Odin banished Thor to Earth." Skyler crossed her legs and held out her hand, palm upwards. A small black ball appeared and she rolled it around in her hand. "Dad is a good person, he was just blinded by his anger of finding out Odin lied to him about where he really was from and from all the stories about frost giants being monsters and shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Wow, he really had it bad." Tony said.

"Yep, Loki was a great dad. I turned out perfectly fine." Skyler smiled.

Tony burst out laughing.

"Okay…so I was sent to a mental hospital and have some tendencies to go a bit crazy." Skyler chuckled. "And I have some awesome pranks coming up that I need to get started on."

"Say what?" Tony asked.

Skyler only shrugged with a smirk.

"Okay, I have to help you with the pranks." I smiled.

"Me too!" Tony interjected.

"Nope, you're the first on the list." Skyler said.

"Yep." I smirked.

"Oh shit. Employee who hates me and the daughter of the God of Mischief." Tony mumbled and backed away.

"Don't forget I'm also a part frost giant." Skyler hopped off the bed. "Now, to change out of these clothes."

"Wait, no pranks!" Tony shouted as Skyler left the medical room. "Sky! Ro! Come on, no pranks please!"

"No promises!" Skyler answered back.

I smiled and shook my head. This is going to turn out good for everyone.

* * *

**Okay! this is the end of this chapter! Remember...I probably won't post for a while...but I will make up for it with Loki in the next chapter!**

**Bruce:...where's Tony?**

**Everyone: -at the window-**

**ASC: Bruce! Loki just tossed Tony out the window so we are just watching him hang by a rope until he says he's sorry for being a pain in the ass...**

**Bruce:...okay.**

**Natasha: This is very entertaining.**

**Clint: Yep.**

**Steve: Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?**

**Loki: No...**

**Tony: OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS!**

**ASC: Okay...Steve you may do the honors...**

**Steve: -pulls Tony up-**

**ASC: Comment, review, PM, anything!**

**Loki: She has cookies...**

**Natasha: And hot guys! **

**ASC: If you leave a comment...I'll have one of the guys remove their shirts and describe every detail...XD**


End file.
